<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La mochila by julietsdeath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314849">La mochila</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietsdeath/pseuds/julietsdeath'>julietsdeath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IES Lys Assia, aventuras y desventuras [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eurovision Song Contest RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietsdeath/pseuds/julietsdeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante un recreo, Mikolas, Alfred y Ari están sentados junto a un árbol observando sus alrededores, hasta que reciben una visita.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IES Lys Assia, aventuras y desventuras [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La mochila</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Generalmente, el patio de recreo era un centro de actividad constante, con alguna excepción. En este caso, estos tres amigos, sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, se contentaban simplemente con hacerlo en silencio y observar mientras a su alrededor sus compañeros paseaban o practicaban algún deporte.</p><p>-Oye, Mik, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? -habló finalmente Alfred, rompiendo así el silencio.</p><p>-Sí, claro, por qué no -respondió el aludido, Mikolas, alargando la mano para arrancar una pequeña brizna de hierba.</p><p>-¿Por qué llevas siempre la mochila a cuestas? No creo que nadie te fuera a robar los libros o algo, lo de valor no lo dejamos ahí nunca.</p><p>Mikolas giró la cabeza para comprobar que, efectivamente, la mochila seguía colgada a su espalda. Después, simplemente se encogió de hombros.</p><p>-No te lo vas a creer pero ni me he enterado de que todavía la llevaba.</p><p>El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos momentáneamente, para ser roto por el tercer miembro del grupo cantando en voz baja.</p><p>-Juntooooooos como hermanooooooos, miembrooooooos de u-</p><p>-Ari, ¿en serio, tío?</p><p>-¿Qué, qué pasa?</p><p>-¿Cantando canciones de misa?</p><p>Los dos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro hasta que Ari se encogió de hombros.</p><p>-Yo no veo el problema -dijo por toda respuesta. Mikolas cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza y suspiró.</p><p>Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró con que otro trío, esta vez de chicas, estaba de pie hablando animadamente. Bueno, una de ellas hablaba sin parar y gesticulaba en todas direcciones; de las otras dos una sí parecía escucharla, pero la otra estaba pasando olímpicamente de sus dos compañeras.</p><p>Mikolas las observó durante unos segundos y luego se volvió hacia sus dos colegas; Ari seguía canturreando -”yo tengo un gozo en el alma, ¡grande!”-, lo que hizo que Mikolas pusiera los ojos en blanco y se girara hacia Alfred, quien estaba embobado mirando algo (o alguien) en la distancia. Le dio un par de golpecitos en el brazo para llamar su atención.</p><p>-Tío, mira aquellas tres, las bálticas, lo buenas que están. La Risotto sobre todo, bueno, la pobre está un poco bizca pero eso no me importa. Y la hippy tiene su puntito también, el problema es que no se calla, ugh. Incluso el aire de diva borde que tiene Elina tiene su morbo, ¿no crees?</p><p>-¿Eh? No me había fijado, la verdad, tampoco me interesan mucho. Yo estoy muy contento con-</p><p>-Sí, sí, con Amaia. Uf, en cuanto os echáis novia os volvéis de un pesado… - refunfuñó Mikolas, apoyando la barbilla sobre el puño cerrado en clara señal de aburrimiento.</p><p>Alfred había vuelto a observar algo en la distancia y no se había enterado de la queja de su amigo. La sonrisilla tonta que se dibujaba en su cara no le dejaba ninguna duda a Mikolas sobre qué, o más precisamente quién, era el objeto de su observación. Pensó que quizá tuviera más suerte con Ari, pero este, apoyado contra el tronco del árbol y con los ojos cerrados, seguía aparentemente repasando el cantoral –“qué alegría cuando me dijeroooooon”- así que decidió desistir y contentarse con observar al trío de chicas.</p><p>Esto es, hasta que un par de vaqueros negros y Converse desgastadísimas aparecieron justo frente a sus ojos.</p><p>-Vaya, ¡pero si son Gazpacho, Mochilo y Pincho en persona! </p><p>Mikolas levantó la vista lentamente hasta encontrar la cara con la que asociar esos vaqueros y esa voz.</p><p>-¿Querías algo, Örs?</p><p>-Nah, nada importante –respondió el interpelado. – Es que os he visto aquí aburridos como ostras y me he dicho “voy a ver qué se cuentan mis compañeros”.</p><p>Mikolas levantó una ceja, perplejo ante sus palabras.</p><p>-Perdóname que no me crea que hayas venido aquí de charleta.</p><p>-Pues mira, sí, tienes razón, no he venido a eso. Es que vamos a organizar un torneo de Pokémon, ¿os apuntáis? A ver si en este podemos con Netta, no sabes lo bien que se le da a la condenada.</p><p>Esta vez Mikolas levantó las dos cejas.</p><p>-¿Netta? ¿En serio?</p><p>-Ya ves, macho. Nosotros tampoco nos lo creíamos, pensábamos que sólo conocía a Pikachu, pero menudo palizón. Entonces qué, ¿te apuntas?</p><p>-Va, venga, seguro que será divertido.</p><p>-¡Guay! Ya te avisaré cuando vayamos a empezar. Ah, y de esto ni una palabra a nadie. Tenemos una reputación de tipos duros y malotes que mantener.</p><p>-¿Del torneo de Pokémon o de la paliza de Netta? –gritó a la espalda de su compañero, que se retiraba.</p><p>-¡De ninguna de las dos!</p><p>Mikolas le observó divertido mientras volvía a dirigirse hacia su grupo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Cuando giró la cabeza, esperando volver a encontrar a las chicas, descubrió que se habían marchado durante su conversación con Örs. Una búsqueda frenética de los alrededores no arrojó ningún resultado con respecto a su paradero.</p><p>-Han ido a la cafetería, creo –le dijo Ari, que sin tan siquiera abrir los ojos parecía haberse enterado de todo.</p><p>-Desde luego, los húngaros otra cosa no, pero tienen el don de la oportunidad –se quejó Mikolas, recuperando su posición con la cabeza apoyada en la mano y alargando la otra para arrancar más hierba, esperando poder observar a alguna otra chica que pasara cerca de ellos durante el resto del recreo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gazpacho, Mochilo y Pincho eran personajes de una serie de animación infantil de los 90, Los Fruittis. Es normal que ni os suene ni hayáis oído hablar de ella, que yo sí la conozca es un claro síntoma de mi edad jksjaljsak</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>